Kamar 101
by ludfidongsun
Summary: niat awal mempunyai kehidupan baru tapi tuhan berkata lain. Jaemin X Mark. MarkMin. FF, YAOI(maybe), Romance & Friendship, remake (boys living)
1. Chapter 1

Kamar 101

Jeamin X Mark

T

Oneshot(maybe)

Maaf kalo cerita hampir sama atau gimana

...

Awal april yang sangat menyenangkan akhirnya aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri bukan nya tanpa alasanya untuk tidak tinggal di rumah milik kedua orang tua nya itu tapi pemuda itu lebih suka tinggal sendiri dan berusaha untuk menjadi mandiri tidak di bayang - bayangi kekayaan kedua orang tuannya.

Na Jaemin pemudah 17 tahun itu seorang pelajar dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah rumah makan milik orang tua sahabatanya renjun di sekolah menengah pertama.

Kamar 101 pintu apartemen itu tidak terkuci "apakah ada pencuri di kamar ini ?" batin jaemin padahal tidak ada barang berharga yg dia pindahkan 3 hari yang lalu di kamar apartemen sederhana ini setelah membuka pintu secara pelan dan berjalan dengan sangat amat perlahan seperti diri nya sendiri seorang pencuri yang memasuki rumah orang lain.

Ternyata apa yang ditemukan jaemin di dalam apartemennya adalah sosok pemuda yang hanya menggunakan celana boxer yang sedang asik bermain game di hadapanya. " Siapa kau ? kenapa ada di kamar apartemen ini" jaemin berusaha untuk tetap fokus terhadap sosok di depan nya itu.

Pemudah itu menoleh ke arah suara yang di dengar barusan "Aku Mark, kau siapa ?" tanya pemudah itu kembali di sosok di depannya sekarang, jaemin pun menjawab pertanya pemudah itu **" Mark, Aku Nan Jaemin mulai hari ini kamar apartemen ini milik ku dan kenapa kamu ada di sini** " dengan nada penuh tekanan. "Apakah kau tidak salah kamar barang – barang ku sudah ada disini tiga hari yang lalu" dengan menujuk beberapa karton di pojokan ruangan jelas jaemin, pemudah itu malah kembali fokus pada game nya lagi mengabaikan penjelasan jaemin, rasanya jaemin ingin memukul kepala pemudah di depanya tapi memilih menyimpan tenaga nya dari melampiaskan amarahnya sekarang.

"Akan aku cek dulu tunggulah sebentar Mark" sambil menenkan beberapa digit di handphone miliknya "oh... oke tolong ya jaemin" timbal mark yang masih fokus dengan layar di depannya itu. di ujung telpon itu seseorang dari pihak apartemen meminta maaf karena ada kesalahan dari pihaknya, " oke kalau begituh mohon di proses segara perpindahnya" sambung jaemin tapi pihak apartemen memberitahukan kepada jaemin bahwa semua kamar di apartemen sudah terisi penuh dan tidak ada sisa kamar kosong lagi menunggu beberapa waktu jelas pihak apartemen dan pihak apartemen menyarakan mereka berdua tinggal bersama dulu melihat database yg dimiliki pihak apartemen mereka berdua masih sebaya.

Dengan nafas panjang akhirnya jaemin menjawab "baiklah saya tunggu kabar baiknya" sambungan telepon akhinya terputus, jaemin pun sekali lagi pernafas sangat panjang dengan hembusan kefrustasian dengan sosok di depannya yang masih asik dengan layar di depannya.

"terjadi kesalahan dari pihak apartemen setelah beberapa minggu kedepan kita akan tinggal bersama dan setelah kamar lain ada silahkan pindah dari sini dan mohon kerja samanya" jelas jaemin ke sosok depanya itu.

"sangat merepotkan saja apakah tinggal berdua juga boleh toh enggak masalah kan ? sama sama cowok " jawab mark yang sudah fokus ke jaemin sekarang

" **TIDAK BISA"** sahut jaemin.

"bukanya sombong, tapi aku suka sendiri" sahut jaemin kembali "maka dari itu aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu mark"

"berdiri"

"Eh" mark kebingunan dengan maksud jaemin sekarang

"sudah ayo berdiri mark" ini Cuma sebentar mark tiba- tiba jeamin membuat batas wilayah mark dan jeamin sekarang dengan menggunakan selotip

"oke mark itu wilayah mu ini wilayah ku" kamu paham "bisah kah tidak membatasi ini kamu tidak akan aku apa – apakan jaemin" sahut mark "t.i.d.a.k" jawab jaemin yang gugup entah kenapa atas peryartaan mark yang masih dengan kondisi awal tanpa meggunaka baju hanya sebuah boxer di depan sekarang.

"iya terserah kamu jaemin"

"jangan masuk ke sini satu mili pun dan jangan sentuh barang milik orang lain" kau paham mark jelas jeamin untuk menutupi ke gugupannya tadi

"iya" jawab mark yang sekarang sudah fokus dengan gameny lagi.

"dengarkan dong! Mark"

...

"kruyukkkkkkkkk" suara misterius keluar dari perut jaemin "kau lapar jaemin sahut mark" dengan nada menahan tawa, wajah jaemin tersipu malu atas kata mark barusan "ne" jawab jeamin singkat dengan pelan.

"oke mau kumasakan makanan untuk mu jaemin" sungguh mark membuat iri dirinya dari semua tugas rumah yg tidak bisa ia lakukan adalah memasak meski dia sudah melihat resep yang di berikan kedua orang tuan rejun di restoran.

"mark bisa kau memakaian baju mu dulu sebelum memasak aku tidak mau makan malam ku yang kamu buat ada rasa dari tubuh nanti" yang sedang mencari bahan makan di kulkas hanya terseyum konyol

Setelah beberapa waktu di tunggu akhinya mark menyelesiakan masakan untuk makan malam pertama bersama temen satu kamar nya ini meski, tidak ada suara dari mereka berdua hanya suara dari sendok yang menyetuh piring yang membuat suasana tidak hening, setelah mereka berdua selesi makan malam. "gomawo mark" kata pertama dari jeamin "ne" jawab singkat dari mark.

"Mark Lee" nama ku jelas mark kita tadi tidak berkenalan secara formal kan kata mark " Nan Jaemin" jaemin menyambut jabat tangan mark

Jam menunjukan 22.00 di kamar 101 sudah terlihat mematikan lampu sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja di sebelahnya ini yang baru di kenalnya hari ini dengan masalah sedikit rumit.

Jaemin berusaha memejamkan mata nya sambil berdoa "semoga hari harinya berikutnya akan lebih baik dan cepat ada kamar kosong untuk dia" dan terdengar suara denguran halus dari jeamin yang menandakan sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya

End Or Tbc...

...

Halo semua mencoba sesuatu yang baru nulis ff hahahha, mohon maaf kalo aneh yah, mencoba menulis tetang nanaku yg selalu bikin kangen sampai saat ini

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca sebelumnya

Mohon bantu review nya..

LD


	2. Chapter 2

Kamar 101

Jaemin X Mark

T

Maaf kalo cerita hampir sama atau gimana

Banyak typo

...

Sang fajar sudah menampakan cahanya dan Pi...pi...pi...pi...pi...pi... suara alarm mengema di ujung kamar di sebuah apartemen ini tepatnya di kamar 101.

Jaemin masih menggatuk berat karena tidurnya tidak begitu pulas dan dia harus bangun pagi pagi juga karena mulai hari ini dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru menjadi seorang pelajara sekolah menegah atas.

Jeam? Udah bangun. sapa mark yang sudah siap untuk berangkat

"kenapa kamu berangkat pagi sekali" tanya jemin sambil mencoba untuk sadar dari rasa ngatuknya

"Ada latihan pagi" jawab mark "apa bukanya hari ini ada upacara masuk sekolah mark hyung" jelas jeamin "sejak liburan sekolah kemarin aku sudah latihan" jawab mark.

 **Flashback**

setelah acara makan kemaren tenyata mark lahir satu tahun di atas jeamin dan mereka berdua bersekolah yang sama. Namja yg satu masuk sekolah karena rekomedasi olahraga yang sangat bagus dalam bidang basket dan namja yg lebih kecil bisa masuk sma karena program akselerasi.

"Jeam aku berangkat dulu jangan lupa kuci pintu nya", pamit mark yang sudah meninggalkan jeamin di kamar sendiri "iya mark hyung" jawab jeamin yang entah terdengar atau tidaknya oleah mark.

Mungkin tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk kedua pemudah ini cukup jeamin tinggal satu kamar karena kesalah pengurus apartemen dan tenyata mereka berdua harus satu sekolah dan ternyata juga harus satu kelas dan jadi temen sebangku juga.

"tuhan aku harus bersabar" doa jemin dalam hati "apa kah aku punya kesalahan di masa lalu dengan seorang mark lee sehingga harus pertemua dan bersama dia di manapun sekarang" jeamin terus bernafas panjang.

1 minggu tinggal bersama mark membuat jeamin agak terbisa dengan kebiasan mark yang membuat jeamin menahan nafas dan jangan lupa soal matanya yg harus melihat mark tidak berbusana selesai mandi awalnya jeamin sangat risih tapi mark masih tetap melakukan hal itu meski jeamin hampir tiap hari cerama ke mark, dan ada peraturan baru di kamar 101 jeamin bagian menggurus kebersihan kamar dan hal lainnya tentang kebersihan, sedangkan mark hyung yang mengurus memasak.

Mereka berdua melewati hari hari dengan hanya pertemu pagi hari dan malam hari di kamar tersebut karena jeamin yg sudah ada pekerjaan sampingan dan mark yg harus berlatih di klub basket nya utuk persiapan lombal awal tahun pelajaran.

Hari Jaemin lebih cepat pulang dari tempat kerja paruh waktunya karena sedang tidak enak badan mulai dari sore tadi jeamin hanya tertidur dengan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Jeam Aku pulang kamu pulang cepat hari ini" tanya mark jeamin terdiam tidak ada jawaban dari dan mark melihat jeamin seperti itu setikat tangan mark menempel di dahi jeamin "jeamin kamu demam suhu tubuhmu" tanya mark "tidak apa apa hyung aku hanya sedikit pusing" bela jeamin.

Mark pun pergi ke dapur entah apa yg di lakukan nya sekarang di sana, "Jeam" bisa bangun tanya mark, ini aku siapkan bubur untuk mu, "sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa hyung" jawab jeamin sudah jgn keras kepala jeam kamu sedang sakit aku tidak mau kamu malah parah sambung mark yg kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur jeamin dan menempelankan plester kompres demam, Jaemin hanya bisa terpaku dengan perbuatan mark saat ini dengan wajah sedikit memerah jeamin tertolong karena demamnya setidaknya mark tidak tau.

Pagi ini jeamin sudah bangun dan badannya sudah tidak sakit dan lagi suhu badannya pun mulai normal kembali, tapi dia mulai sadar ada tubuh lain di atas kasurnya dan sedang memeluk jeamin baru ingat mungkin kemarin malam mark hyung sudah menjaganya semalaman hingga tertidur di sini "hyung hyung" sambil menyetuh pipi mark "bangun hyung" "hemmm sudah bangun jeam gimana badan mu sudah turun kan panas nya" tanya mark sedikit ada suara kas orang yang bangun tidur "sudah hyung" jawab jeamin dan "gomawo hyung" jelas jeamin, "gwenchana jeam dan maaf sudah tidur di kasur mu ini" sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut jeamin, dan si punya rambut hanya tertenduk malu.

Tiba – tiba handphone jeamin berbunyi memecahkan suasana yg membuat jeamin terpatung sebentar ternyata dari pengurus apartemen "halo maaf sudah menunggu lama langsung saja kamar kosong sudah tersedia terima kasih" dan panggilan tersebut mati

Jaemin hanya melihat mark dengan sedikit dengan tatapan kosong dan terdiam "kenapa jeam ?" tanya mark "emmmm, sepertinya kamar kosong sudah tersedia hyung" jawab jaemin "oooo begitu yah " jawab mark

"apakah dengan ini akan berakhir, ya" dalam hati jaemin

"sini hyung aku bantu membersekan barang hyung"

"Hah Malas" timbal mark

Hari di tunggu telah datang mark akan pindah dari kamar 101 menuju kamarnya yang baru "ini yang terakhir yah" sambil melepas selotip yang menjadi batas wilayah mark & jeamin.

"walau cuma sebentar tapi sangat menyenangkan"

"terima kasih ya" " kapan kapan boleh main ke sini lagi yah" sampai jumpa lagi dengan senyum mark berkata di hadapan jeamin.

Tidak ada respon dari jeamin di dalam hati sekarang seperti ada yang mulai kosong melihat punggung seseorang yang mulai melangkah keluar kamar ini membuat semakin sesak dalam hatinya "sebenarnya saat tinggal bersamanya rasa tidak membosankan dan sangat nyama" dalam hati kecil jeamin.

Jaemin pun cepat melangkah mengejar mark dan sedikit berteriak "hyung boleh kah kamu tinggal bersama ku lagi" langkah mark terhenti dan berbalik arah menuju jeamin sambil membelai rambut jeamin dan tersenyum "oke jaem" jaemin hanya terpaku dan membalasnya dengan senyuman

END

...

Akhinya kelar juga maaf takut ceritanya makin aneh

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan tanda baca juga

Mungkin ini ff pertama dan terakhir yang aku buat ternyata aku engak punya bakat menulis hahahha maafkan saya.

Makasih yang sudah mau baca dan review

semoga semakin banyak #MarkMin Shipper dan ffnya

oh iya ini katanya mirip drama thailand Yes Or No jujur aku belum liat drama itu ^^ maaf yah kalo mirip


End file.
